The Match Beggins
by tinkerbellfanficlover3
Summary: This is a Tinkerbell and Terrence fanfic. But when a New girl comes into Tinkerbell's life, the match will begin... sorry i suck at summaries. just read, review, and follow if ya want! also Milori and Clarion love will be included...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. okay, so i know that in my last story (The new arrival) was not good, and thats y i deleted it. I didnt want to write about dat i want to write about Tinkerbell and Terrence. If you are like me, you want them to be together. So this a one-shot but with lots of chapters. I am only writting this in the middle of the night, at 2:37 A.M. bc i am feelin inspired :D. Ok so i hope u like it. Here goes.**

There was a knock on the door of Tinkerbell's house. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" Terence walked in with a fresh bag of Pixie Dust. "I don't wanna get up" Tinkerbell said as she hid her face in her pillow. "C'mon, you know Fairy Mary will be mad if your late, even more mad that you don't have that rainbow sprayer finished-" "NO!" Tinkerbell got up as fast as her legs would cary her and went to her working desk. "Yeah i need to work on this! Ugh- I haven't even started on this what am i gonna tell Fairy Mary!?" Tinkerbell said.

"Well you probably wanna move out. change your na-" "Oh shush you arent helping" Tinkerbell said. "Ok, ok. let me help you. But first you need some Pixie Dust." Terrence sprayed the Pixie Dust over Tinkerbell. "Thanks. That feels better, but what about the rainbow sprayer-would you really help me?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Of course! You need help right?" "Well, yeah..." "Then let me help you." Terrence interupted. They got started on the rainbow sprayer, but when they were almost finished, a girl walked in.

"Emma?" Terrence asked.

_Emma_ whos "_Emma_" Tinkerbell asked herself. Tinkerbell didn't know it but she was rather jealous. In front of the door way, stood Emma. She had, light tan skin, with green eyes. Her brown-with-blonde-highlighted hair went down to the middle of her back. She was about as tall as Tinkerbell and had eyes than shone. Her nails were polished and she had on a cute daisy buttoned top, with a skirt that went down to her knees, with flats on.

"Terrence! I'd thought i would find you here." She took a glimpse at Tinkerbell.  
"Well... er... i was just helping Tinkerbell with her rainbow sprayer and i delivered her pixie dust." "Oh.. i see." Emma started. "Can you help me Terrence? I need to talk to Queen Clarion but i am nervous... come with me?" Emma's eyes shone brighter than a lightbulb in the morning sunrise. "Er... ok..." Terrence said slowly. he really didn't want to but said yes anyway, because he is just that sweet. "Yay! Go on i will meet you there i am not a fast flyer." Emma looked after him as he flew to the Queen, then looked at Tinkerbell with icy green eyes. "Look pitiful Tinker, If you want to take control over him, you will have to deal with me and i don't think you want to do that." Her eyes shone with anger and frustration. Tinkerbell just sat there, confused and scared. She had only known this person for 2 minutes and is already scared of her. Emma chased after Terrence.

"I.. I don't know what happened. At first she was kind but when Terrence left she was like... like... like a pirate!" Tinkerbell's friends gasped. To faries nothing can be worse than i pirate. "Or maybe she was in a bad mood." Silvermist said in her sweet voice while putting a hand on Tinkerbell's shoulder. "No, definatly not. Her WHOLE mood changed when Terrence left." Tinkerbell said. "It sounds like we got a problem in out hands." Rosetta said in her fresh country accent, walking up to Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell stood there looking at the ground, feeling a mix of confusion, anger, and sadness. She didn't know what to do about her. But then again maybe she WAS in a bad mood and didn't want to make Terrence see it. "I will give her another chance.. i guess" Tinkerbell said softly.

"Thats the spirit!" Iradessa said.  
"Yeah, maybe in no time you two will be freinds!" Fawn said with her bright smile.

**Well theres chapter 1! i know its short but its off to a good start i guess :) plz review and comment. Follow!**


	2. Lies Lead to Misery

Hi guys i'm back. So, this story i have a good feeling about. I am feeling alot of inspiration come to me which is good in ur sake. Even tho i havent gotten any reviews yet, i feel good about it thats why im still writing it. I might even do 2 chapters today. Oh and i forgot to mention in the first chapter, I DO NOT OWN TINKERBELL! the only people i own here are Emma and her friends. Ok now stop reading this and read the chapter already!

Previously in The Match Beggins,

"I will give her another chance... i guess" Tinkerbell said.

"Thats the spirit!" Said Iradessa.  
"Yeah, maybe in no time you two will be friends!" Fawn said in her cheerful voice.

TIME SKIP

"Tinkerbell, oh Tinkerbell!? Oh where could that trouble-making tinker be this time?" Fairy mary said as she put her arms on her hips. "Last time I saw Miss Bell, she was heading to her house to get her rainbow sprayer you requested Fairy Mary." Said Bobble over-hearing her.

"Thank-you Bobble." Said Fairy Mary as she headed tworads Tinker Bell's house, but was suddenly stopped by the cold icy green eyes of Emma.

" Oh- why, hello...?"  
" It's Emma." Emma said in her fake smile. "Why, hello Emma." "Hello, oh and i coulnd't help bu-"  
"What talent are you Emma?" Fairy Mary asked. Emma got a little mad at this but forced herself to stay calm. "I am a animal talent." Said Emma in her fake smile once more. "Then why are you in the Tinker's nook?" Asked Fairy Mary. "I was just stopping by to see how Cheese was, you know how animal fairies are..." Of course Emma had lied. Emma's only intentions were to ruin Tinkerbell's life so that she could have Terrence and her reputation. Then Emma and her friends would be happy. "Oh yes bu-" "Can i just talk to you for once without you blabbing something stupid back to me!?" Emma scream-whispered. Then she took it back by saying, "Listen, I heard that Tinkerbell was with Terrence in her house. Also that she dragged him in forcevly to help her even if he didn't want to." Emma said after saying to herself "Good lie emma. good lie..." and smiling.

Fairy Mary gasped. "I will straighten this up!" As she flew to Tinkerbell's house. "Ok, ready Dustin." Ema whispered through her walkie-talkie. When Dustin heard her, he went inside Tinkerbell's house, dressed up as Terrence of course, and acted the whole thing out. "-Terrence- what are you... - doing!?" After Fairy Mary had seen the "truth", or what so was called the truth, she went back to Tinker's nook with a skowel. Then Emma whispered back into the walkie-talkie and said all clear. Then the scene was over, leaving Tinker Bell, dumbwitted and freaked out.

In Emma's eyes. "Great, now I have just lead Fairy Mary into thinking Tinker Bell is bad. Score one out of 15. And if Tinker Bell acts the way she should to Terrence when she sees him again, they shouldn't be friends anymore. Score 2 outa 15 for Emma."

TIME SKIP

"Terrence what were you doing!?" Tinker Bell lead, "Why would you act like you did!?" "Listen, Tink, i seriously don't know what you are talking about... I didn't try to kiss you..." Terrence responded. "I thought true friends always told eachother things." Tinker Bell said sadly while looking at the ground, as her wings drooped. "Then...- then..." Terrence started, "I guess were not true friends then!" Tinker Bell finished for him. "I guess were not..." Terrence said as he did the same response Tinker Bell did.

They both flew away with misery and saddness filling their heart.

Ok. Well thats the end of chapter 2! i hope u liked it! and plz review and follow and favorite or whatever :P. Happy early halloween!


	3. The Match Beggins: Betrayal

Ok sorry guys. I know my last chapter was short and when Dustin did the scene with tinkerbell i was vauge. But today i will include as much detail as i can. I want it to be my longest chapter. Ok i hope u like and plz review i am going crazy not having any advice reveiws ect. so plz review, follow, comment, blah blah blah. u know. Ok now here goes :) Oh and sorry if some of the words are spelled incorrect. im only 11.

Previously on the match beggins,

They both flew away with misery and saddness filing their heart.

TIME SKIP

Tinkerbell stomped home, as her face began to turn red. She didn't dare to look back behind her. She didn't want to entertain him with her saddness. I can't believe he would do that to me! Try to kiss me then say he didn't do it! How sickening. Tinkerbell thought to herself. She felt a hint of saddness ill in her heart. But she didn't want to show it. She was also way to mad to be thinking about it. She reached her home and went to her bedroom, and buried her head into the pillows and started to cry.

Why would she say i did something when i didn't!? I hope we become frien-wait Terrence what are you thinking!? She is the one who started it... i can't amuse her..." Terrence cooed to himself. I WONT let her get all the attention she wants. Terrence walked home with his wings drooped.

"Mhh.. look what we have here." Said Vidia hidden in a tree looking at her nails as she said it. She flew down to meet the crestfallen Terrence. "What do you want Vidia." Terrence asked.  
"I want to know who made you so upset. I'm rather jealous. If i can't make you that said then who did" Vidia scoweled.  
"Me and Tinkerbell had a fight."  
"Oh that worthless Tinker eh?"

Shes not worthless. Terrence thought to himself then flew away feeling a little of hope come to him. "Maybe i done a little better than i thought..." Vidia thought. Terrence immediatly went to find Roseta, Silvermist, Fawn, and Iradessa for some help. When he found them all together at Springtime Square he asked, "What is a good make-up gift!?" Rosetta and everyone looked no where amused. "Listen Terrence if you want to hurt Tinkerbell more than you already did just go home and never come out." Said Fawn who was quite mad.

"...wha...what?" Terrence stumbled on his own words trying to re-process what Fawn just said. "You know what we mean." Rosetta said. "... no..no i don't" Terrence said feeling a bit betrayed-first Tinkerbell now her friends.  
"Stop acting like you don't know anything. You know that you hurt Tinkerbell!" Iradessa started, "You went to her house and took her hammer! You know thats special to her! It's the very one that she picked up during her choosing-her-talent time! They even said you broke it!" "How despicable" Said Fawn. Sil kept quiet. Terrence flew away in missery and woe.

TIME SKIP

"Emma don't you think ur doin a little far?" Said Dustin, a Terrence-sized sparrow man in a grass medow short top, and pants for his painting. He has brown short justin-beiber-like hair. With almost black eyes. "Do you want to rule Pixie Hollow or not!?" Emma scoweled. Dustin stepped back some. "Oh, but of course you know i do." 'THEN GET TO WORK!" Emma instructed. Dustin immediatly folllowed her orders. And went to go get a friend of his-Sled in the winter woods.

Ok thats chapter 3! Idk if its long or what but i hope u liked and PLZ PLZ review. if u want chapter 4 i need 3 positive reviews (unless iam in a good mood) Oh and I cant tell what emmas plan is but its a good one. And its going along perfectly wit her. but i wont reveal her plan in like chapter 6 or whatever. ok bye see ya in capter 4!


End file.
